Picking up the pieces of our past
by staletortillagames
Summary: Getting over pain is hard with all the skeletons in our closets. Doors we forcefully shut to make it look like we are okay. but it is far from the truth. A chespin and froakie taught me that.(warning: self-harm)


(Warning this contains not explicit but implies self-harm. Viewer discretion advised)

Waking up, the hardest part of my day. Why even wake up? School is the most common reason. Gotta earn an education or something like that, just in case I don't make it as a trainer. Why can't school start at 10 and the end at 5? What am I even doing anymore? 11 years of school for what, to get a job? To be quote on quote successful. I'd rather become a Pokemon trainer. My journey starts tomorrow as I get a starter to travel with me.

I am not a morning person at all. Feeling very groggy and some minor headaches is not the way to start my day. Can't I just call in sick or something?

…

...No, I need a parent for that…

…

..I can't go back…

...I'm too tired to keep going...

I drag myself down the stairs and to Lysandre cafe. The brisk fall air hitting my face instantly as I open my door. The orange, brown, and yellow leaves flowing with the wind. I love the sunsets over the metropolis of a city. The windows reflect the orange and pink light of sunrise so perfectly.

Lumiose city is such a big place, it is often hard to find the unique red sign of the cafe. It was so hidden that I would have never found it if I hadn't lost control of my bike and road into a random alleyway. Walking through the bustling streets I see pumpkins and jack-o-lantern on every apartment balcony. Halloween was tomorrow and the whole city is festive with lights candles and people going to the store and buying candy for the onslaught of children that would come. Who knows what those kids would do if they didn't get their candy.

Ghost Pokemon like ghastly, phantump, and shuppet are appearing all around the city giving people spooks and jump scares. I even had my own run-in with a ghastly who decided to haunt my watch. It hasn't left the watch yet either. It just sort of hung around me now, and I'm not so sure it's going to leave after Halloween either. Some ghost Pokemon just stick around after the holiday and this ghastly hasn't left my side.

I walked into the cafe to see the waiters and waitresses walking around frantically. I was usually their only customer but today they were three people having breakfast battles. Lucy was my usual waiter I waved to her and she ran to me and grabbed me by the shoulders. Staring into my eyes she said," I need to ask you a serious favor Braxton, I need you to help us battle customers. A few of our employees called in sick today and we need more people to battle customers.". Look like I wasn't the only one who had wanted to skip today.

" But I don't have any Pokemon and I don't start my journey till tomorrow. What Pokemon would I battle with?", I asked.

"Take these and if you do this free food and shakes for a year.", She said in a desperate tone handing me 4 poke balls.

"ALRIGHT!", I said/ yelled excitedly.

"Alright take this to that customer over there at that table.", she said handing me a plate of hashbrowns and eggs.

I gracefully skipped over there nearly running into the other table with plate and poke balls in my hands.

"Is this your meal sir?" I said with a peppy tone as I placed his food on the table.

"Why indeed it is.", the man said in a playful manner. He through out his poke balls and out came a Lucario and a tepig. I threw out 2 of the poke balls I had been given, and inside was a chespin and a froakie. The Pokemon looked puzzled when they saw me.

"Excuse me for a second sir I have to talk with these two. They aren't actually mine.", I told him.

"Fine, but don't take long", he winked at me and dabbed. I dabbed back trying to light the mood even more than it already was.

I faced the two Kalosian starters both of their faces unreadable for any description.

"Hey… uh, can you guys please listen to me in a battle? I'm not your trainer but it would really help, if you did that.", I said extremely hopeful. They nodded in understanding, i think at least. I was about to turn around when I heard, "Chesp", I looked back to him and I kid you not with his tiny green arms, he dabbed.

Doing things that make me laugh or smile make me forget all the stress in reality. I am glad to see this chespin understands that the smiles makes the pain go away. The man called tepig to the lines of the battlefield.

"Tepig may I have some assistance.", He called as tepig did a front flip in front of the brunette.

"C'mon froakie let's do this. We can do this together!". "Fro Fro".

"Just because this is my first battle doesn't mean you should hold back.", I told blue eyes.

"Wouldn't dream about it!", He said excitedly for the battle.

"Tepig use ember!", as flames erupted from the swine Pokemon.

"Dodge it and use bubble.", A stream of explosive bubbles headed toward the tepig. The attack came from the froakie after dodging with the swiftness of a ninja.

"Way to go froakie!", I called out. He didn't turn his blue head toward me, but I could swear a smile crept on his lips. Chespin, by my side, also seemed to be happy.

"Tepig use tackle!", He said hopefully, but we both knew that tepig had taken a heavy hit with the last turn.

"Froakie finish him with swift.", I said. And just like that, the tepig was fainted. "Good job froakie. Do you still want to battle?", Froakie shooked his head. "Alright chespin are you ready?", he nodded. "Alright let's go!" I was exhilarated for this battle. Until I remembered that his next Pokemon was a Lucario. This battle would soon be over.

"Hey what's wrong? I thought you were excited.", he said confused. There were many things that I am, but right now I am Determined. Chespin saw my face and he began to be filled with courage and the desire to fight.

"Let's give it our all chespin!"

"Lucario to the battlefield."

" Chespin use leech seed.", Seeds as fast as bullets came from Chespin.

Lucario could not dodge. As vines slithered around him, draining him of his energy.

"Lucario use aura sphere.", A blue ball of light was shot towards Chespin.

It was a critical hit. Chespin's body soared towards one of the tables. With all the speed I could muster I caught him with my arms before he got hurt anymore. Lucario's vines flash green as they healed Chespin's wounds.

Out of nowhere, the ghastly came out of the watch looking ready for battle.

"Ghastly, you want to battle?", I said completely flabbergasted. The spirit looked at me in a friendly manor and looked back at the Lucario.

"Okay then ghastly, use shadow ball.", I said and shockingly it listened. In front of the ghastly was a ball of purple and black. The Lucario shuddered in fear as the ball of darkness hit him. Lucario fainted.

"Alright ghastly!", ghastly floated toward me and used Lick. "Waah", and with a chuckle from the ghastly it went back into the watch.

"Nice job kiddo, you won with the lead by far. You really faked me out with that ghastly.", He said as he returned Lucario. He handed me 1,000 Pokedollars. I absent-mindedly start petting the chespin.

"Cheesssss…", came from the content Chespin.

"See ya around Kiddo.", the man said as he left.

"Good job Braxton. Not only did you battle but you also won, that doesn't happen much here. Hey, you know what? Instead of the year of free food, why don't you just take the Pokemon instead?", Lucy offered walking up to me.

Chespin and froakie looked at me hopefully. I wouldn't refuse, even if I wanted to I can't deny those faces.

"Awesome! This is cool and I get my license tomorrow.", Chespin nuzzled my chest and Froakie jumped on my shoulder. Oh no, I am late for school.

"Speaking of which I got to go.", I said while running out of the building. Froakie latched on to me as I ran.

I ran to the other side of Lumiose in practically 5 seconds. " I have to return you guys for a bit.", I told them.

Sixth hour

"I understand you are to get a Pokemon license tomorrow. Mr. Braxton, I honestly believe you will go far in this profession as a trainer.I am sure your parent would be proud of you. Exceptional grades all around with a 98% in survival.", Professor Sycamore said.

… Parents…

... it's been a year since I have seen them…

… I can't…

...I'm sorry...

...Nicky…

"I'll see you tomorrow. Professor.", I said walking out of the school/ research center. I slid back onto the street of Lumiose. I pulled out the poke balls from my sweater pocket. I threw them into the air and released the grass and water type. Froakie landed on my shoulder and Chespin landed in my arms.

"I thought you guys would want to be let out for some fresh air.". We walked to my home with no accidents. I opened up my one bedroom house. The smell of pumpkin spice candles come from my home bringing a smile to my face. Chespin jumped from my arms to run into my small home. Froakie jumped from my shoulder to the couch. "Froakie is it okay if I call you Slash, and you Chespy?", They both nodded. I then felt a familiar urge come to me. I can't stop thinking of Parents, who knows where they are

"Guy's I'll be right back." I said in a way trying to sound happy. But it was too late for that, tears welled up in my eyes and they saw through my facade. I moved swiftly to the door of the bathroom. I locked the door as Slash and Chespy tried opening the door. I went into my pocket and grabbed the item that I always used when I felt like this. Black handle with the button that flips open the metal.

I pulled up my sleeve to show my wrist, already having horrid scars on them.

Please make me forget! Make me feel better. I am worthless. It should have been me, not Nicky. He was so young, he is gone. I am starting to get woozy from the blood loss.

I could see the ghastly come out of the watch I had forgotten to take off. I fell to the ground and could hear the banging from Slash and Chespy. Ghastly unlocked the door and dissipated back into the watch. They barged in. They looked blurry. Actually, everything was blurry.

3rd person limited

(access to all languages)

"What are we supposed to do!" Chespy said shaking Slash.

"Stop the blood of course!", Slash pulled out his frubbles and started covering Braxton's arm. The sticky white substance quickly turned crimson ,but altogether prevented more blood loss. Chespin touched Braxton's skin, "It's cold and his skin is pale!", "Give me a vine." , Chespy pulled out his vine and slash chopped it off. Carefully he tied it around the now solid frubbles. "Put him on the bed.", Slash said.

Afterwards, the two Pokemon sat on the couch. Both not sure what to say.

"I would never have thought a person that smiles that much could feel like this.", Slash said to Chespy.

"You know, I find that most of the people who feel the worse smile a lot. The ones who feel horrible are sometimes the ones who brighten up everyone else's day. They joke and laugh because it makes them forget the pain even if it is a matter of seconds. They don't want to worry anyone, but they don't understand what they mean to everyone else.", Chespy explained. Slash was surprised at what he was hearing

"Why do you know so much insight on this?", Slash questioned.

"... Let's just say personal experience.", Chespy hesitantly said.

"You think he would have lived if we weren't here?"

"... No, I don't think he would have."

The ghastly appeared to come from the watch again.

"It is time.", Ghastly said.

 _ **Everything went black...**_

(Chespy's POV)

I couldn't move. Where did Slash go? Where did the world go. The ghastly's form became visible.

"Do you want to know what brought Braxton to this point?", I nodded.

"Well then follow me.", he floated off to a white void that had not been there before. I stayed close behind.

As i walk closer to the void I see a familiar figure.

"SLASH! Are you okay?", I said running to the frog.

"Yeah, but I am not sure I am ready to face this.", Slash said back.

The three of us went further into the void and we saw a younger Braxton. It was a battle between two adults with a lady on the side closest to Braxton.

"Go Dad!", He called out with a more younger child that resembled him. The dad kissed what I assumed to be his wife and Braxton's mom.

The enemy trainer sent out a gyrados and the father sent out a Gengar.

"Gyarados use dragon dance."

"Gengar use confuse ray."

"Gyarados use hyper beam"

The confused Gyarados attack missed, but was heading straight to Braxton.

"Taborn!", The parents called and tried to get him before the blast would.

I couldn't move to get Braxton but the other younger child shoved him out of the way. Braxton fell to the ground as the child was hit with the attack instead.

"NIIICKY!", Braxton screamed as the beam made contact with his younger brother, Then there was a flash of light that blinded everyone.

When the light faded I saw that Braxton was carrying the lifeless child in his arms. Missing part of his head and bleeding over Braxton the child was smiling.

"I guess I saved you, big brother…", The child managed to say before going limp.

"C,mon Nick stop playing around. Open your eyes for your big brother, please, I beg you to wake up. Don't you want to take that trip to Lumiose City that you have always wanted to see. Don't you want to be on the couch playing games with each other? C'mon let's grow up together and become a trainer just like Dad. Just please don't leave me. I don't want to be alone again!", Braxton cried, tears flowing like rivers. Crying… The memory is gone, but I still hear crying. I turn around to face Taborn/ Braxton sitting on the floor of the void looking down beneath him.

"It should've been me who died. He was just a little kid, he should still be alive, not me. He deserved to be alive more than I do.", Braxton kept going on. It broke my heart to see someone so broken.

I slowly walked toward him. Braxton crying just as hard when it first happened. I pulled his leg into hug trying to comfort him.

"It's my fault, you know? If I hadn't been there he would have never died. It's all my fault that he's not still here. I should have been more careful, I should have treated him better.", He said in between the cries and sobs. Slash jumped on his lap.

"Who could have known Braxton? It was just an average day as far as anyone knew. Do you want to know why your brother sacrificed himself to save you? It was because he loved you. How do you think he would feel if he knew what you were doing to yourself. There are people here in this world who love you, care about you. Please don't make us suffer.", I bawled hiding my tears behind his leg.

"You know what? I had a situation a lot like yours. My parents died in front of me and ,for a while I was in this state you are in,but I realised that I live on for them. If you can't find it in you to love yourself you do it for them, c'mon Braxton do it for me, do it for your brother.", I spoke.

"Heh, do it for the vine.", Braxton said with tears in his eyes. We all burst out laughing. The ghastly reappeared and Braxton disappeared.

"Where did Braxton go?", I asked.

"He can't know about this next part.", The ghastly said.

"Can you please take care of him I feel myself passing already.", The ghastly said.

"Of course I would never leave him alone he saved our lives from team flare by getting me and Chespy out of that cafe.", Slash said.

"Yeah, same here.", I said supporting Slash.

The ghastly smiled and started to disappear very slowly.

"I'll leave Braxton with a part of me so he can understand our language.", Ghastly said.

Ghastly was almost completely gone when he said, "Thank you for taking care of my big brother.", and like that, he was gone.

 _ **The world came back…**_

I woke up on the bed with Slash and Braxton already awake.

"Braxton, I want to let you know that Chespy and I are here for you. No matter what.", Slash told him.

"Let's start our journey shall we", Braxton said with the first genuine smile in a long time.

-The End-

(of chapter one)


End file.
